A Twin Tale
by WeatherChan
Summary: Everyone knows that Donald and Douglas' arrival on Sodor was very...dramatic to say the least, but now they are working their hardest to be useful engines. But what was their life like in Scotland before they arrived? What surrounded the circumstances for their arrival? A continuation from Trip Down Memory Train.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, I know I said I may possibly be making Trip Down Memory Train stories for other characters - I'm SLOWLY getting there XD But give me a break, I got...3-4 other fanfics on the go, I've got drawings I need to do, and I need to revise for my final exams, so I'm pretty crammed up here. But regardless, I managed to get on with two characters we love ;) their peppery, proud, and Scottish XD**

 **So, all we know about Donald and Douglas so far, is obviously only Donald was expected on Sodor, and Douglas was mos likely going to be scrapped. With the information I got, and a little creativivity, I managed to come up with a five part story for them ;)**

 **So, let's sit back, relax - and lets join Donald and Douglas on their Trip Down Memory Train ;)**

* * *

Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines who work their hardest on the Island of Sodor. They are hard-working and proud. Although the twins now see Sodor as their home, and they enjoy their new life here, the beginning to their life on Sodor was not the greatest of starts.

Originally, only Donald was expected to arrive on Sodor, but Douglas also tagged along, in fear of being scrapped in Scotland if he was left behind, and their crews couldn't bare to see their engines apart either. They intended to perform outstanding work, in hopes of them both being able to stay – only they both caused quite a bit of confusion and delay between them.

However, with help from the other engines on Sodor, and a bit of a deputation, Donald and Douglas were allowed to stay on Sodor, and they have both been kept busy ever since. They are often seen along the Mainline, and down the branch line, delivering the heavy goods.

One afternoon, Donald and Douglas were both sent to the scrapyard to pick up trucks of scrap. The journey was smooth and uneventful.

Until Douglas saw the sight of the scrap.

His boiler began to shudder, his face went pale, and he began to stutter and shiver from pure fright. Donald could sense his twins agitation, and deep down, he knew the reason why.

"Golly, Douglas, are ye alright?" Donald asked back towards his twin, although he could possibly tell why.

"O-Oh! I'm fine Donald, just..." Douglas stuttered, looking at all the scrap, "...n-nevermind."

"Okay...but if ye nee tae blether, juist tell me, a'richt?" Donald spoke soothingly towards his brother, receiving a small hum in reply.

The rest of the day ran on as usual, however Donald could see his twins haunted look. He looked as though he had saw a ghost.

Later that evening, the twins set forth to their shed. They arrived and saw Duck and Oliver already there, chatting. The twins settled in and the mood was cheerful – well, apart from Douglas' haunted face.

"Douglas, whatever has happened? Just look at your face!" Duck chirped.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked, worriedly.

"Hm, oh nah, nah...I'm fine. Juist hud a ill day, that's all..." Douglas replied, although the two Great Western engines could tell something was up with their Scottish friend.

"You know if you need to get something off your boiler you can always tell us." Duck encouraged.

"Say no more Duck." Donald spoke up, in his brothers defense, "I'm sure this'll finish in the morn. Just ye wait-"

"It wilnae Donald!" Douglas cried out, "I'm juist an fraidy cat, let's face it."

"Whatever are you on about Douglas?" Oliver dared to ask.

"It's scrap! Na matter how many times I pass it, it juist terrifies me!" Douglas cried.

The two Great Westerners were left confused, and looked to Donald for an explanation. Donald didn't know whether or not to tell them about the real cause of Douglas' fear of scrap.

"Shuid ah tell thaim, Dougie?" Donald asked his twin.

Douglas just sighed, looking down glumly at the rails, "Aye Donnie, ah dinnae care..."

Donald just sighed, "A'richt, I will tell ye, juist as lang as ye keep it tae yourselves."

The two Great Western engines eagerly agreed, and listened closely to Donald and Douglas' tale.

"This happened wey back in bonnie Scotland, shortly afore we arrived 'ere..."

* * *

 _The skies of the railway, once linked to the Caledonian Railway, were grey, and cloudy, but it did not detere it's people or its engines from getting ready for a hard days work. Although the Caledonian Railway was no more, having joined the London, Midland, Scotland Railway – until all the railways formed to become British Railway – the engines from the era were still hard at work, and living their lives to their fullest._

 _In a little shed, two identical engines awoke from a well earned slumber. They were both painted in British Railway black, and they had their numbers on a plate on their boilers, 57646 and 57647 respectfully._

 _The two engines were so identical, even down to their facial features they looked alike – this is because these two engines were twins!_

 _As the two engines opened their sleepy eyes, they looked at one another, with their iconic chirp in their voices._

 _"Guid morning Douglas!"_

 _"Haha, guid morning Donald!"_

 _The two engines chuckled, greeting each other eagerly for the days work. Shortly after, their crews – who were also all related – joined their respective engines. They soon got the twins stoked for the day, ready for a useful days work._

 _"'n' how urr ye Dougie?" Donald asked cheerfully._

 _Douglas couldn't help but chuckled with his brother, "A'm fine Donnie, juist need tae refill me water. That dumb diesel yesterday made a hold-up 'n' made me late – 'n' ah didnae hae time tae fill up."_

 _"Ahh, Dinnae let thaim git tae you. I need tae refill too, how aboot a race tae th' water tower?" Donald joked, "Loser haes tae be th' banker engine wi' oor brakevan Ethel."_

 _"Ack, na way, eEhel is a crabbit auld van - if she wis human, she'd be whacking oor smokeboxes wi' a stick! and forby, ye'll aye beat me fur ye'r older than me!"_

 _"Ah, Ethel's juist an auld brakevan - ye mist respect her. And ah dinnae beat ye a' th' time!_

 _"Ye dae too!"_

 _"Do nae!"_

 _"Do too!"_

 _"Do not!_

 _"Do too!"_

 _Despite the twins constant quarrels, they always come back together again – they are twins after all, the closest bond that any engine can have. Besides, their grudges do never last for long. Donald and Douglas always come back together again, and they do adore each other._

 _However, the twins were so busy arguing, they didn't notice the time..._

 _"Oh na! Ah forgot! Mary-Beth!" Donald cried out in realisation._

 _Douglas also froze in realisation, "Oh na! She'll be sae mad funnel wull burst!"_

 _"She may be a tank engine, bit she's an organised one she is!"_

 _"We better hurry, mibbie we'll git tae th' yaird afore she does!"_

 _"And pick up Ethel oan th' way!"_

 _"But isnae Ethel broken-"_

 _"I ken! bit we git bigger problems tae worry aboot now!"_

 _"This is a' yer fault!"_

 _"It isn't!"_

 _"It is!"_

 _"It isn't!_

 _"It is!"_

 _While their tongues continued to blame one another, the two engines quickly set off, stopping by the water tower, refilling their gauges, and quickly made their way to the yard._

 _Hoping that Mary-Beth wasn't there before them..._


	2. Chapter 2

_It didn't take long for Donald and Douglas to arrive in the yard. They slowly puffed around, keeping eye out for a certain tank engine – and they both sighed in relief when they found she wasn't around._

 _"Thank goodness she's nae 'ere." Donald sighed in relief._

 _"Aye, noo let's fin' that brakevan." Douglas suggested._

 _The twins slowly began to search for their personal brakevan Ethel. It was difficult to specify which brake van she was – as every brakevan looked the same. But once Ethel opened her mouth, the twins could quite clearly identify which one was their brakevan._

 _"Och c'moan Ethel." Donald grumbled annoyingly, "Ye git tae be 'ere somewhere..."_

 _Douglas wasn't in the mood to hunt the brakevan, "Cannae we juist fin' anither yin tae uise- EEK!"_

 _Douglas jumped when a tank engine popped out. Donald also cowered a bit – they thought it was Mary-Beth, and if it was...they were screwed._

 _"Mornin' ye two!"_

 _Donald and Douglas looked in surprise, and sighed in relief. It was a tank engine, but not the engine they were expecting._

 _"Och Maisie! tis you!" Donald chuckled to himself._

 _"We thought ye wur Mary-Beth!" Douglas sighed in relief._

 _Maisie was the young tank engine who was new to this part of the railway. Although she was new to this section of the railway, she was a very experienced shunter, and she is a very experienced branch line engine – she even has her own two coaches, Gemma and Dolly, who joined her on this part of the railway._

 _"Let me guess - ye slept in again?" Maisie giggled, as she gently shunted her two coaches into a siding – the two coaches giggling along with her._

 _"Not...exactly. Juist late tae arrive." Donald chuckled embarrassingly._

 _"And we cannae fin' oor stipid brakevan." Douglas grumbled._

 _"Och! ye mean ethel? she's juist thare beside ye, sleeping!" Maisie chirped excitedly, the twins looking to their right to see a brakevan snoring quietly in the siding – a brakevan with only three wheels, "Don't tell me ye didnae notice!"_

 _The twins just blushed from embarrassment. Maisie just burst into a fit of giggles._

 _"W-whatever, let's juist git tae work 'n' delivery thae goods tae th' stations." Douglas stuttered._

 _Donald couldn't agree more, "Yeah, afore we know who finds us-"_

 _"Unfortunately a' they stations ur aff tae be oot o' luck this seezin!"_

 _The twins and Maisie winced at the sound of the one engine they didn't want to see. A tank engine was going by the sidings, examining every set of trucks and every delivery that needed to be made. This was Mary-Beth..._

 _"Unless we actually git this hings DELIVERED tae them!" Mary-Beth spoke strictly, looking around at the loads, "Ethel's wheel repairs ur finished - ah hawp."_

 _Donald and Douglas quickly looked at their brakevan – noticing she is still missing a wheel. They quickly got in front of her to cover her from Mary-Beth's sight._

 _"Uh, aye! Mary-Beth! she's in tip-top shape!" Donald protested, trying to sound innocent._

 _Douglas tried to mimic his brother, "She haes na wheels missing! Whatsoever!"_

 _Mary-Beth's sharp gazed immediately looked up to the troublesome twins – she was not convinced at all, "Weel let's SEE her then."_

 _The twins began to stutter and look at one another to try and come up with an answer to cover up their lie. The first thing that came to Donald's mind was their tank engine friend beside them._

 _"Hauld yer horses lassie, ye haven't met Maisie yit!"_

 _"What?! Who!?"_

 _Douglas quickly caught to Donald's plan, as they got closer to Maisie, "She's th' freish lassie Mary-Beth!"_

 _"Um...nice tae catch up wi` ye." Maisie giggled, embarrassingly – but carried along with Donald and Douglas' play._

 _Mary-Beth beamed at the sight of the new tank engine and keenly examined her from smokebox to cab, and she was more than impressed, "Dinnae ye worry dear - we'll soon hae they buffers o' yers in tip-top shape fur workin' in oor yaird, dinna fash yirsel!"_

 _Maisie giggled, rather awkwardly, "Hehe, sounds great..."_

 _Mary-Beth just smiled, and then turned her attention to the twins again, "Noo boys, yer deliveries-"_

 _The twins gasped and quickly got in front of Ethel again, "Aye! Richt awa' Mary-Beth, we're oan th' wey! We're aboot tae lea richt noo!" Donald chuckled, nervously._

 _Douglas then whispered anxiously towards his brother, "Bit Ethel's still missing yin wheel!"_

 _"WHAT WIT THAT!?"_

 _Donald and Douglas gulped anxiously and stuttered as they tried to search for a new answer, but they could see that Mary-Beth was slowly losing patience, as her glare sharpened. Maisie could see her friends were in a shamble, so she quickly came up with an idea!_

 _"Thay wur wondering if ah cuid go...as weel!"_

 _The twins, though shocked at first, quickly laughed along with it and agreed with it, and the three engines looked at Mary-Beth awkwardly. Mary-Beth could no long give a toss._

 _"Very weel juist git oan wi' it then!"_

* * *

Donald and Douglas' story was cut off by the laughter of their two shed-mates. Duck and Oliver burst into laughter over hearing the segment about Mary-Beth and the twins difficult predicament.

"Dae ye twa mynd!?" Donald cried out.

"S-Sorry Donald! That was just so funny!" Duck laughed, and Oliver could only agree.

Donald and Douglas just stared at one another, unamused. Once the two Great Westerner's calmed down, the twins carried on with their story.

* * *

 _"Phew! Slow oan doon Donnie! ethel 'n' ah cannae keep up!"_

 _Along the line, Donald, Douglas and Maisie were on their way. Donald took the front of the train, with Maisie buffering behind him, and Douglas was the banker engine for the long train, and gently supported Ethel, in hopes of keeping her moving. But still, Ethel was quietly snoring in her slumber – much to Douglas' annoyance._

 _"Is yer brakevans name really Ethel?" Maisie asked curiously._

 _"Aye, mist be, she aye starts her complaining whenever we yell it." Donald explained, "Guid at her jab she is, bit she does moan a lo-"_

 _A sudden chuckle froze all three engines to a halt. They looked around nervously – the chuckles sounded somewhat familiar. They slowly began to carry on with their journey. Maisie was scared, and cowered nervously behind Donald. Donald just scanned the whole area, looking left to right and straight ahead. Douglas was also looking around, but he knew someone was watching them..._

 _Suddenly, the three engines were engulfed in a round of loud diesel horns! A group of British Rail Class 08s were dashing by the steamies, laughing cruelly in their faces, and narrowly avoiding collision with their goods train – until suddenly one came out of nowhere, and smashed right into Douglas' tender!_

 _Douglas shrieked in pain as he felt his tender smash into his rear buffers, and caused the train to bash forward – rear ending into Maisie and Donald! Maisie cried in fright, and Donald quickly made the pace, speeding off with his long line and the two engines behind him, desperate to get to the next station!_

 _Other engines screamed in fright as the long train fled past them, narrowly avoiding other long trains and stationary engines! Eventually, the engines sped into a station, with Donald smashing into a set of buffers! Maisie was sent flying down a siding, and Douglas was derailed, taking Ethel with him!_

 _The three engines were left shaken, as other engines and workmen hurried around to stabilise the situation – luckily, no one was hurt. Well...apart from Ethel who has now lost another wheel – and unfortunately for Douglas, who was still coupled to her, she had woken up from her slumber. And she wasn't happy._

 _"Seriously! Ah gae ti bed wi th' lamb an rise wi th' laverock fur yin minute 'n' ye troublemakers ur causing confusion! 'n' look at me a've lost anither wheel! iI ah wur a human ah wid whack baith yer smokeboxes in!"_

 _Douglas was left groaning as Ethel continued to run her mouth. Donald groaned a bit, dazed and surprised from the whole ordeal. Maisie was left shaking like a leaf, her boiler quivered._

 _As other engines gathered, four female engines gathered to Donald's aid, and went over to Maisie's aid to calm her down. The workmen quickly went over to Douglas, and prepared him and Ethel for the breakdown crane._

 _The female engines gathered to Maisie and Donald's aid, and began to soothe them._

 _"Easy, easy lassie. Easy." One tender engine soothed towards Maisie, "Tis a'richt, Florrie's git ye."_

 _Another tender engine slowly went over to Donald, and began to copy her friend – much to her friends annoyance, "Easy laddie, tis a'richt. Elspeth's git ye."_

 _Another female engine quickly rushed over to Maisie, gently pulling her out of the siding, "Gosh, ye a'richt sugarcane?_

 _"Be care Christie she'll faint!" the fourth engine cried, she was more panicky than her three friends were, "Hauld yer horses a minute! Pull her by th' bunker - na hauld yer horses! Ah mean th' front buffers- na hauld yer horses, lassies! Does she keek pale or rid?!"_

 _The three females looked at her, unamused and rather annoyed, "...Saundra, she looks scared."_

 _"...Sorry."_

 _Florrie then went over to Maisie, and gently pulled her away, "'ere, let me raindrop. Whitevur happened tae ye guys anyway?"_

 _"It wis they flipping diesels!" Douglas cried out angrily!_

 _The girls all gasped in horror, and so did the other engines around them, then Christie spoke up, "Those diesels ur absolute menaces - thay gang aroond tormenting ilka engine thay come o'er 'n' an' a' dunt ye in th' tender!_

 _"Ah understand diesels ur 'revolutionary' 'n' a', bit thay cuid at least hae an wit ye hink tae gang wi' it!" Elspeth protested, earning an agreement from all the other steamies around them._

 _The mess took a long time to clear up, and it took a while to get Douglas and Ethel back on the rails, but luckily, most of their cargo was undamaged, and able to be sent off._

 _Soon, Donald gently buffered up to Douglas, and pushed him back to the yard. Maisie followed, gently pulling a still complaining Ethel behind her. The engines themselves were mostly unharmed, merely a few scrapes on their paintwork, but Douglas' buffers had to be replaced as soon as possible._

 _"Urr ye sure ye'r a'richt Dougie?" Donald asked, concerned over his brothers sudden sorrowful attitude and face._

 _"Yeah, Donnie...i juist cannae staun diesels, th' lot o' thaim ur a' horrible!" Douglas replied, he was clearly very distraught over what happened – and looked down at his buffers sadly._

 _"Come oan, let's heid back hame - we'll soon hae ye patched up."_

 _"If ye say so..."_

 _"Besides! Ee shuid be getting speirins aboot that transfer soon - soon, we wull baith be aff tae a freish railway, 'n' hopefully awa' fae a' thae howfin diesels."_

 _Douglas could slowly chuckle at his brothers cheerful attitude. The twins just chat amongst themselves, and slowly brought their iconic smiles back to their faces. This was just a bad day, and there's no way it will get any worse._

 _...Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

_After what seemed like an eternity, Donald and Douglas arrived back in the yard. Douglas just looked down at his buffers again – they were crooked and damaged. Donald just looked back at his worried brother, and smiled soothingly._

 _"Hey, cheer up champ, we'll soon hae ye fixed up." Donald spoke soothingly._

 _Douglas just smiled a bit, "Ah hawp sae - ah juist wantae git back tae wirk wi' mah brother."_

 _The twins couldn't help but chuckle amongst one another. They slowly moved to the yard, and then they both came to a halt, when they saw Mary-Beth steam over. They couldn't tell if she was fuming with rage, or if she had a look of concern._

 _"Whit oan earth happened back thare?! Thir's sae muckle confusion 'n' footer about tis inexcusable! Keek at ye baith! Yer baith a complete fankle! 'n' douglas ye brassic laddie! Yer buffers ur goosed!" Mary-Beth fumed, before launching a concerned look towards the twins._

 _The twins just grumbled and sighed throughout her outburst. Slowly, Mary-Beth calmed down._

 _"Noo, ye baith best heid tae yer shed." Mary-Beth suggested, "Th' manager wants tae hae a word wi' ye baith."_

 _The twins gulped anxiously – they knew they were in trouble now..._

 _"Juist ye wait, we're likelie aff tae git anither warning aboot aff tae th' scrapyard again..." Douglas sighed annoyingly._

 _Don't ye worry douglas, mibbie tis aboot th' hail transfer thing! we kin finally be goin awa this railway!" Donald chirped excitedly. His brothers eyes suddenly lit up with hope!_

 _"Ah forgot a' aboot that!" Douglas peeped excitedly._

 _"C'moan laddie! Ah will race ye!" Donald laughed, as he and Douglas raced back to their sheds!_

 _Soon after, Donald and Douglas returned to their sheds, the manager walked over and had a talk with their crew. The twins keenly listened, hoping to hear news of the transfer. Just then, the manager walked over to the engines._

 _"Tis guid news. Th' transfer is happening." The Manager announced. The twins felt like whistling in pure relief! But the Manager wasn't finished..._

 _"Unfortunately..." He spoke, grvaely, "They ur ainlie expecting yin o' ye."_

 _The twins looked at one another in horror – their crews were also in shock._

 _"Donald, ye wull be th' yin aff tae th' freish railway."_

 _Donald gasped! He didn't know what to feel – he was so happy and so proud to be going to the new railway, but Douglas was his twin, and he wanted him to go with him._

 _Douglas was nowhere near as pleased, if anything...Douglas felt pure betrayal._

 _Before the twins could utter a protest, the Manager left, leaving the twins and their crews behind. Douglas was the first to talk, and he was not happy._

 _"Trust ye o' yin o' us tae gang tae that railway! Ye aye git chosen fur everything! 'n' noo a'm aff tae be stuck 'ere or mibeez aye, mibeez naw sent fur scrap while yer aff starting a freish lee!" Douglas ranted, looking away from his brother in hatred._

 _"Tis nae mah fault Douglas! Forby, ah gey doubt ye wull be scrapped at all-"_

 _"If ye wur mah brother you'd tak' me wi' you!"_

 _"But douglas, ye ken ah can't-"_

 _"Because ye dinnae care dae you!"_

 _"Wha- Whin did ah say that!?"_

 _"If ye cared aboot me, ye wid demand that ah wid gang wi' ye! We're twins, we dae everything th'gither! Or urr ye really..."_

 _Just as the twins argument began to overheat, Maisie puffed into the shed. She wanted to talk with the twins, but she was horrified by their heated argument._

 _"Dinnae act lik' yer ony better!"_

 _"You juist dinnae waant me aroond that's all!"_

 _"I dae! ye juist mak' everything sae difficult!"_

 _"You waant me tae bade 'ere 'n' gang oan th' scrapheap!"_

 _"You kin as weel be! yer aye complaining 'n' tis aye aboot you!"_

 _"Well mibbie ah shuid juist bade 'ere 'n' then we'll baith git whit we waant 'no brother o' mine'!"_

 _"Fine!"_

 _"Fine!"_

 _"Fine!"_

 _The twins huffed at one another as they both left the shed – going off in different directions. Maisie just watched in horror – the sight of twins breaking their bond...it was heartbreaking._

 _Donald huffed off on his own towards the yard, ready to carry on with his next journey. As he steamed down the line, he saw more diesels were taking trains – taking over the work that the steam engines are suppose to be doing._

 _As Donald entered the yard, Mary-Beth was surprised to see he was on his own. She was also surprised to see how angry he was, "Aboot time Donald. Where's that twin o' yers? Thir's a lairge train 'ere than needs tae gang noo, 'n' ah dinnae think ye'll dae it by yourself."_

 _"I left that boggin' brother o' mines behind!" Donald huffed angrily, "He kin be scrapped fur a' ah care! He's na twin o' mines anymair!"_

 _Mary-Beth listened in horror, "Donald, howfur in th' name o' laird cuid ye say sic a thing - yer twins, ye'r th' closest thing that kin be made fur engines!"_

 _"He's na twin o' mines. Tis aye aboot him, him, him, 'n' noo ah kin gang tae th' ither railway in peace._

 _Mary-Beth's face softened...she looked at the peppery Scot with concern, "But Donald... Aren't ye aff tae miss yer brother?"_

 _"Of coorse nae!" Donald huffed angrily, but slowly, he began to calm down...and he was starting to show a face of guilt, "Ah mean...he's nae aff tae miss me, sae how come shuid ah miss him...not that a'm aff tae miss him or anything..."_

 _"Donnie...you're twins." Mary-Beth sighed sadly, looking at Donald with a worried look, "Bein' a twin is a creation that gey few engines kin gilravage - it's th' closest bond ye kin ever hae. Surely ye'r nae aff tae lea Douglas behind..."_

 _"...But he's nae aff tae lassy me...and whit kin ah dae anyway...i am juist an engine...i cannae dae anythin' tae bring him wi' me wi'oot getting in trouble..."_

 _"...You kin aye try...just, think o` yer twin. Ye'r th' closest hings ever made. Dinnae let yin quarrel ruin yer special bond."_

 _Donald became silent, and looked down sadly. However much he was trying to deny it, he was really beginning to miss his twin...and he was beginning to feel guilty about yelling at him..._

 _Meanwhile, Douglas had stormed off to the Fitters Yard, waiting angrily for workmen to fix up his buffers. Ethel was on the rail beside him, having her two new wheels fixed on. Douglas wasn't in the mood for Ethel's complaining, but that didn't stop her from ranting._

 _"Annae ye hawp it?!" Ethel complained loudly, "Ah gae ti bed wi th' lamb an rise wi th' laverock fur a minute 'n' th' neist thing ah ken, mah wheels ur goosed?! Atrocious! Unacceptable!"_

 _"Och! clam up ye auld hag!" Douglas shrieked, his temper fit to burst. Ethel was far from angry – in fact...she was fuming._

 _"...Don't ye dare 'shut up' me young man!"_

 _"Just clam up wi' yer complaining awready! Tis sae annoying 'n' ah juist cannae handle it noo! Sae juist haud yer wheesht or gang elsewhere!"_

 _"Looks lik' someone's haein a temper tantrum! Ye wee jimmies ur a' th' identical - sic a temper fur na reason!"_

 _"At least ye'r nae heading tae th' scrapyard wance yer brother leaves 'n' furgets aboot ye!"_

 _Ethel quickly became silent, and eyed Douglas suspicously. Now it became clear that Douglas has had a falling out with his brother. Ethel may be a cranky old brakevan, but she did have feelings – and she has known the twins since they were junior engines._

 _"Douglas...is thare something yi'll waant tae tell me?" Ethel asked, concerned for the engine before her._

 _"...No..." Douglas sighed sadly, still holding up a barrier._

 _"...I've seen ye 'n' that Donald fall oot mair times than it haes rained in bonnie Scotland. Bit this is th' wirst yin a've seen...come oan, ye kin tell an 'auld hag'."_

 _Douglas' lip began to quiver, and his eyes started to water, he was ready to break down into an emotional state, "Tis nae fair! Donald gets tae gang tae th' freish railway wi'oot me, ah hae tae bade behind! Ah will maist likely become scrap by th' time he's gaen! He's nae even bothering tae bring me wi' him or attempting tae fin' a wey! He is ma brother o' mines, he juist doesn't care! ...I'm honestly na better than scrap..."_

 _And with that last sentence, Douglas just broke down into tears, his tears dropping from his face onto his buffers. Ethel just watched him, she then sighed a bit._

 _"Awright, cheer up. Keep his een up, een clean, 'n' how come nae listen tae an 'auld hags' stoory, huh?" Ethel chuckled a bit, her old, dreary eyes softening._

 _Slowly, Douglas looked up at the brakevan, sniffling a bit, but slowly calming down._

 _"Ah mind mah younger days laddie, back whin 'twas me 'n' mah three sisters." Ethel began to explain, Douglas just smiled a bit, finding it quite funny, "Agnes, th' funny lassie she wis, och 'n' better nae forgoat Marjorie, even though she often forgot ilka single aw the wee bits aboot anythin' wi`in a minute, 'n' anither sister wha's name a've forgotten ower time."_

 _Douglas couldn't help but laugh. Ethel was like any typical grandma with an old tale._

 _"Lik' ilka sibling, we wid fall oot, bit we mak' up 'n' evolve. That is whit mak's us stronger than anythin' else that kin be made by man. Althoogh unfortunately a'm th' lest o' mah sisters aroond. Ah kin be old...but ah dae ken whit huvin sic a ticht sibling bond is lik'."_

 _Douglas listened carefully to Ethel's tale, he began to think about himself and Donald. They did often fall out, but they always made up for their mistakes, and they would always come back together again._

 _"Mind - ye 'n' Donald ur twins! th' closest thing that cuid ever be granted tae an engine. Ye kin fin' engines wi' paternal or maternal instincts, or an engine wha sees anither as a brother or a sister, bit bein' a twin, or a triplet, or even a quadruplet if that is a thing, why...that is mair important than anythin' that ony word kin shatter - it's a gift 'n' yin that shuid be cherished 'n' remembered. It's mair holy than th' laird itself. Tis unbreakable. It steals mair than a single word - or even a letter - tae snap a precious bond."_

 _Douglas was surprised by Ethel's words._

 _"Sae - whit dae ye think ye cuid dae tae repair this bond?" Ethel asked, a cheeky smile on her face._

 _"...I can..." Douglas stuttered, before he slowly smiled a bit, "Apologise fur whit ah did."_

 _"Then gang oan, gang 'n' apologise. 'n' keep that smile oan yer smokebox. Ye keek mair braw whin ye smile." Ethel chuckled, leaving Douglas blushing bashfully and laughing a bit._

 _"Ah kin dae this! Ah wull dae this!" Douglas chanted to himself, leaving the Fitters Yard – without having his buffers checked._

 _As Douglas cheerfully steamed along the tracks, he didn't notice two diesels following him. One diesel chuckled, and buffered up to Douglas' tender._

 _Suddenly, the second diesel got in front of Douglas! Douglas braked to a halt, shocked! He then let off steam, angrily._

 _"Git aff mah line ye howfin diesels! git oot o' mah way!" Douglas whistled loudly, demanding his line to be cleared._

 _"Look at this steamie!" One diesel taunted, "He's broken!"_

 _"Time fur a trip tae th' scrapyard!" The other diesel laughed._

 _The diesels got coupled up to Douglas, and began to shunt him towards the scrapyard_

 _"What!? Stop! Let me go! STOP!"_

 _But Douglas couldn't do anything – he was being taken to a scrapyard, and he couldn't stop the diesels from moving him._

 _"DONALD!" Douglas pleaded, begging to be heard from someone, "DONALD!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Donald had just finished his last job on his own. But he wasn't a happy engine. All throughout the journey his only thoughts were of his brother Douglas. He began to think about what he could've done with Douglas instead of argue with him. He wanted to apologise to him, he wanted to calm him down, he wanted to take him to the new railway with him._

 _Donald just wanted to be with his brother again..._

 _Donald has just shunted his trucks into their siding, when he heard a frantic whistle approaching, and a set of wheels pounding the rails at full speed. Looking up, he saw Maisie, rushing into the yard with her two coaches Gemma and Dolly rattling behind her._

 _"Donald! Donald!" Maisie cried, panting frantically from exhaustion._

 _"Maisie? Whit's wrong?" Donald asked, going closer to Maisie to calm her down._

 _"Tis Douglas!" Maisie panted frantically, "Th' diesels git him! D-Didnae thay Gemma, didnae thay Dolly!"_

 _"Absolutely! Thay buffered up tae his front 'n' his back!" Gemma cried out!_

 _"They wur heading towards th' scrapyard!" Dolly added, fearfully!_

 _"Whit?!" Donald cried out, he was suddenly so angry, his thought his boiler would burst from anger, "Ah wullnae let thaim git awa' wi' this! A've git a brother tae save!" And without uttering another cuss, Donald sped off down the line, just as Mary-Beth pulled up to talk with him – leaving her in a cloud of steam!_

 _"Wait! Ah will gang wi' ye! S-Sorry lassies, ah will come back as soon as ah kin!" Maisie cried out, as she got uncoupled from her coaches, and sped off after Donald as fast as her little wheels could carry her!_

 _Mary-Beth watched in horror and confusion, "Whit oan earth is happening?!"_

 _"It's Douglas, Mary-Beth!" Gemma cried!_

 _"He's at th' scrapyard!" Dolly exclaimed!_

 _Mary-Beth just gasped in horror, and watched the direction the two engines sped down, and just prayed that they would all come home safe..._

 _Meanwhile, Douglas was motionless in the scrapyard. Diesels were patrolling everywhere, and Douglas didn't risk to move. His eyes just darted around in horror. The scrapyard was as horrifying as all the engines rumoured it to be._

 _There were sparks every minute or so, and it was eerily quiet. As Douglas looked around, he could see the remains of other engines. Some engines were left hanging by chains, already partially torn down. Some engines were just coated in soot and rust – and no longer had a face. Some engines were coated in soot, and their faces showed signs of defeat, only accepting defeat, and wishing for the Cutter's Torch to end their torture._

 _Douglas was petrified. He wanted to scream, cry for help...but he was too scared. He had no steam left to whistle, and all around him, there were just scraps of metal everywhere, and a few engines who have already been finished off._

 _Now, knowing that it was already too late for him to be saved, Douglas just broke down in tears. He sobbed on the stop, he just wanted it to be over. At least his twin wasn't going to go through the pain and torture he would go through._

 _At the entrance of the scrapyard, Donald and Maisie rushed in. They were both exhausted, but they were determined to not stop until Douglas was found. Donald was certainly not giving up until his twin was found – safe._

 _Maisie noticed all the diesels that were patrolling the scrapyard, and she knew that they wouldn't get past them, "Donald!" she called out, quietly, " Ah will gang 'n' distract a' th' diesels. Ye focus oan finding yer brother!"_

 _Donald wasn't so sure, "But, whit if ye git caught?_

 _"Don't worry." Maisie winked cheekily, "A'm a tank engine - a'm tae wee tae be caught." and with a cheeky giggle in her smokebox, Maisie sped off, hunting for the diesels._

 _Donald was confident with Maisie's cheeky ways. He now knew she would be safe. Without Maisie with him, Donald focused all his attention to finding his twin._

 _"Dougie? Dougie?" Donald whispered, hunting down every siding._

 _Donald was horrified by the state of the of the scrapyard, all the long gone engines, and engines awaiting their premature end. To think this is what the diesels were going to put Douglas through..._

 _Just then, Donald heard small crying. He followed the sound slowly, and quietly called out, "Douglas? Dougie? Dougie?"_

 _On a siding, Douglas was quietly sobbing away, giving up all hope of ever being found again, or possibly ever being useful again. Suddenly, he heard someone call out his nickname. And it wasn't jusy ANYONE. Douglas' face suddenly lit up._

 _It was Donald!_

 _"Donnie! Donnie!" Douglas cried out, weakly, "Ower 'ere man!"_

 _Donald gasped and quickly rushed over to Douglas' aid! He was so proud to see his brother again!_

 _"Oh Douglas! Am ah happy tae see you!" Donald sighed in relief, buffering up to the front of Douglas' buffers, gently, as not to scare his brother any more than he has already been._

 _"M-Me tae b-brother!" Douglas cried, and as Donald gently buffered up to him, he broke down in tears – relieved to finally be back within his brothers security._

 _Donald didn't move, as a few tears fell from his eyes and onto his buffers – he was just so relieved to see his brother was safe, and around._

 _"Dinna fash yirsel Dougie, we'll soon git ye oot o' 'ere 'n' repaired." Donald soothed, calmly, "Ah promise."_

 _"J-Juist mah brother bein' wi' me, tis awready making me feel better." Douglas chuckled, sheepishly._

 _Just as Donald was coupled up to Douglas, they heard a high-pitched whistle! And it was approaching them!_

 _"DONALD! DONALD!"_

 _"Tis Maisie!" Donald gasped in horror – she must've been caught!_

 _"Donald! Ee need tae gang! Noo!" Maisie shrieked, as she sped past the twins._

 _Donald and Douglas gasped in horror – using all his effort, Donald pulled Douglas, and sped down the line, right behind Maisie!_

 _Right behind Douglas, the diesels were catching up – their horns were blaring for attention, terrifying the steamies in front of them! But Maisie boldly led the engines in front, as they aimed for the exit of the scrapyard!_

 _Donald growled angrily, reversing faster and faster! Douglas' eyes clamped shut, he didn't want to be in this horrifying place any more!_

 _Eventually, the diesels all stopped – much to their own annoyance._

 _With a final burst of steam, Donald and Maisie sped past the exit, and began to head home! Maisie whistled excitedly, full of pure adrenaline and giggling excitedly – the rescue mission was a complete success!_

 _Donald whistled too, but out of pride for being with his twin again, "Och Dougie, thank goodness ye'r alright!"_

 _"I-I ken Donnie, m-me too!" Douglas chuckled, over the moon to finally be reunited with his twin brother._

 _"Come oan, we'll soon hae ye fixed! Ee wull be hame safe 'n' sound!"_

 _"Yeah...and a'm sorry fur yelling at you..."_

 _"Me tae Dougie...me tae..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Slowly, Donald and Douglas made their way back to the yard, with Maisie leading them all the way home. Douglas had calmed down since then, and almost dozed off as Donald gently pulled him to the Yard, careful not to disturb his brother. In the yard, Mary-Beth was waiting anxiously, watching for her fellow engines to come home._

 _With a high-pitched whistle, Maisie and the twins slowly entered the Yard. Mary-Beth sighed in relief as she went up to them. Maisie left her with the twins and rushed to her faithful coaches, Gemma and Dolly, who were very happy to be with their beloved tank engine again._

 _Mary-Beth chuckled in delight at the sight of the twins, safe and sound, "Och Donald! Douglas! Thank goodness ye twa ur a'richt!" She cried happily._

 _Donald just beamed, "Ta Mary-Beth! We're happy tae be hame too!"_

 _"Yeah, I...I honestly thought ah wid ne'er git oot o' thare." Douglas spoke, rather quietly, but still with a smile on his face, just glad to be out of that scrapyard._

 _"Ye poor thing, keek at they buffers..." Mary-Beth examined, "Don't ye worry dear, we'll soon hae thaim fixed up. Ah promise."_

 _"Cheers Mary-Beth..." Douglas accepted, before yawning tiredly, "But ah think noo, ah juist wantae rest in mah shed fur th' night.."_

 _"Yeah, me tae." Donald agreed, looking at how tired his poor brother was, "Tis bin a gey lang day. We better rest oot wheels up."_

 _Mary-Beth understood what the twins were saying. So kindly, she allowed them to journey off back to their sheds for a well earned rest._

 _"Very weel - as lang as ye git yer buffers fixed, foremaist thing th' morns mornin'!"_

 _Donald and Douglas agreed, and quietly headed towards their shed. Donald gently shunted Douglas into his berth, being careful not to cause any more harm to his already shaken brother. After that, Donald went back to a turntable, so he could reverse into his berth next to Douglas._

 _Douglas didn't say much, he was just glad to be back home, and in the security of his brother, reassured after seeing him risk his own life to save him._

 _"Cheers fur saving me Donnie...and a'm sae sorry ah yelled at ye, ah honestly thought-"_

 _"Hey, tis a'richt Dougie. A'm juist as ill. Ah should've thought ahead 'n' tried tae come up wi' something."_

 _"Hey, at least we're th'gither noo, huh?"_

 _"Of coorse."_

 _The twins couldn't help but laugh together. They both felt so much better being together now. But they both knew there was just one more issue to solve._

 _"Donnie?" Douglas asked, "Dae ye think...i'll be able tae jyne ye oan this freish railway?"_

 _"I sure hawp sae Dougie...but amurnay sure howfur tae git ye thare wi'oot it bein' suspicious..." Donald admitted, as he tried to think. The twins were at a loss._

 _Just then, the twins crews got in front of them, and they also wanted both their engines to go to this new railway – together. And both crews have come up with a plan._

 _"We micht hae an idea. Bit it mist be kept atween us." Donald's driver directed._

 _"They ur nae aware yer twins, 'n' ye baith dae keek purely identical." Donald's fireman laughed._

 _"We wull kerry oot yer numbers, 'n' that wey, thay wilnae ken whilk yin thay ordered." Douglas' driver spoke._

 _"That wey, ye kin baith put in th' railway wi'oot bein' seen as suspicious." Douglas' fireman finished._

 _The twins quickly grabbed onto their crews plan, "And...if we baith wirk outstandingly solid, 'n' perform perfectly..." Donald carried out._

 _"We kin baith be allowed tae bade there!" Douglas finished, his smile beaming with delight and hope!_

 _"Perfect!" The twins whistled in unison, as they and their crews celebrated._

 _Now, if only their plan will work out perfectly._

* * *

"Noo, we wull be honest, th' hail plan didnae gang according tae plan at all." Donald admitted, sheepishly.

"But we did eventually git allowed tae stay 'ere, 'n', well...here we ur!" Douglas chuckled.

Duck and Oliver were amazed at the story. Their mouths were gapped open in shock and surprise.

"That was amazing!" Duck exclaimed, "A true Great Western tale I'd say – if only you were Great Western of course."

"It must've taken a lot for you to save me and Toad from scrap all those years ago Douglas. Amazing." Oliver commented.

The twins just smiled, looking at each other in a loving brotherly manner, before they slowly fell asleep. The Great Western engines agreed to leave the twins at it – remaining respectfully silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Mainland side of the Vicarstown Bridge, a little tank engine, painted in a navy blue livery, with the letters 'C R' on her tanks, was slowly making her way towards Sodor. She was very excited about her journey!

"Ohh! 'ere we ur!" She giggled, "Sodor!"

Behind the little tank engine, she was hauling two coaches, who looked recently restored, and an old brakevan behind them. The two coaches looked in awe, excited for their visit – the brakevan...was snoring in her slumber.

"Ah hawp we git thare soon Maisie!" the front coach chuckled.

"This is sae exciting!" the second coach giggled. The little tank engine couldn't help but giggle at her two coaches.

"Easy Gemma, easy Dolly, we'll soon be there!"

"Have we crossed th' bridge yet!?" a grumpy voice from the brakevan cried, who had suddenly woken from her slumber.

The tank engine couldn't help but giggle cheekily, "Calm yersel' Ethel - we're nearly there!"

As the tank engine slowly made her way across the bridge, she sighed happily. She was purely excited for one thing only.

"I cannae wait tae see thaim twa again!"


End file.
